


I didn't mean to - "Drabble"

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Cussing, Fucked Up, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Other, POV First Person, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Reader-Insert, Slytherin, Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything in the world is fragile. Similar to a pond. The smallest drop can cause a ripple in the water, changing the course of what could have happened, and replacing it with what did.-It started off when I woke up. In a train. Any normal person would think they've gotten kidnapped, and so I did the most logical thing, and freaked out. As time passed, I calmed down and a boy walked in and asked to sit down with me. Now, usually I could care less, and in that situation maybe I should have screamed for help, but that was until I took time to study the young boy, with jet black, messy hair, green eyes, and circular glasses. From then on, the world I have read, watched, and loved changed drastically, and as much as I hate to admit it, I knew it was my fault.





	I didn't mean to - "Drabble"

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I've been procrastinating to write and I'm trying to get back into it. Here's a drabble that came to mind when I was watching the third movie (which is a disgrace compared to the book) in which the reader gets transported into the series and somehow fucks it up
> 
> btw i forgot how a lot of things went don't go pulling up the books to see if i got the quotes right just bare with me

     I woke up on a train. As any normal person would, I was freaking out. Was I getting kidnapped? Shouldn't I be tied up or in a box or something? Shouldn't there be someone here with me? These questions and more raced through my head, but the more I freaked out the more aware I was becoming of my surrondings.

    _This train looks oddly familiar_. I thought to myself. _I swear I've seen it somewhere before_... Moments later I stopped freaking out. Maybe it was because I was so fixed on solving why I was here.Then an idea came to mind and I looked out the window, the train seem to barely start moving. _Perfect_ , I thought to myself as I was opening the window to escape. Until a boy walked in.

     "Uhm- Is it ok if I sit here? Every where else is full." 

     I turned around to see a boy with fiery ginger hair, freckles, and blue eyes. I knew I should've said no, but I had a feeling that I could trust the boy. Besides, he kind of reminded me of Rupert Grint. "Sure?" I responded, even though it sounded mire like a question.

     At the sound of my voice I froze. I tried to casually pull it off but I was in shock. My voice made me sound so young.... Now that I thought about it, I don't think I'm this short? I looked down at my body in more confusion. Why does my body look underveloped? I looked like a child.

     I was pulled away from my thoughts when the boy graciously smiled and sat down in one of the seats. _There's no way I can leave now_ , I thought to myself and I sat down in front of him. I held my hand out to him,( you know, to be polite,) and smiled at him. "I'm (Y/n) (L/n), and you are?" The boy shook my hand.

     "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." 

     I felt my heart beat drop. _There's no way he's serious_. "I'm sorry?" Ron gave me a weird look and repeated. "I said, I'm Ron Weasley."

     "OOOOH! You said _Weasley_. I thought you said- um- _Greasy_. Hehe. I'm sorry." _Smooth (Y/n). Smooth_. I told myself as he started to banter. I went along, but I was freaking out on a whole new level. Was this a dream? Am I in a coma or something? Did I somehow get high? 

     That only led to more questions. Where is Harry? How come Ron is talking to me and not in another compartment with the chosen one? Am I the chosen one? At the thought of that I paled. I slapped a hand over my forehead to search for any type of scar. 

     "What are you doing?" Ron asked me. After feeling around I looked at Ron. It took me a while to process his question but I managed to answer. "I- uhm. Motion sickness? It's giving me a headache... Yeah." 

     Ron gave me another weird look and continued to babble. _I should've known. If I were to replace Harry then Ron would've pointed me out as The One Who Lived. Now how do I get Ron to leave and go sit with Harry?_

     I started to causually put my hands in my pockets and I felt a wand. I pulled it out, expecting the lame placeholder wand Pottermore showed as my wand, but quietly gasped at the result. I was met with a beautiful wand with a style that spoke to me. Although it looked different, I had no doubt that it still had the traits Pottermore stated. From the length to the wood color, it looked like my wand.

     Ron and I talked, and I started to freak out. Was I preventing Ron and Harry's friendship by stalling Ron? Moments later another boy opened the compartment door. "Hi, do you guys mind if I sit here? I can't find anywhere else to sit."

     I looked over to the boy. Usually back home, I cared less and quietly nod. But as I looked at him I scanned his features. Ron nodded for the both of us and and the boy sat next to me.

     He was another young boy, with jet black hair that was all over the place. He had bright green eyes, but what really brought my attention was his glasses. Circular glasses. "I'm Ron Weasley." The red-head introduced. Before he could speak for me, I spoke up. "And I'm (Y/n) (L/n)." 

     "Nice to meet you both. I'm Harry Potter." 

     Ron and I both shared a gasp, although two different ones. His was probably because he was in awe of Harry, and mine was because I couldn't believe it was actually him. This Harry was no Daniel Radcliffe,( although the two did seem to share some features,) but he did not disappoint. Ron leaned in and look at Harry with stars in his eyes. "Does this mean you have the, you know," he leaned in closer, "the scar?"

     Harry nervously reverted eye contact from both our expecting eyes and lifted up his bangs. "You mean this?" Ron beamed, and I swear I almost fainted. "Wicked!" He exclaimed and I nodded with him. From then on events seem to pass by normally. The three of us chatted, Harry bought the lot of the trolley. 

     And as expected, Draco Malfoy showed up, along with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. And might I say this Malfoy was almost a spitting look-alike to Tom Felton(, Crabbe and Goyle, not so much). "It's true then. What they're saying. Harry Potter is on the train. I'm Draco Malfoy." Ron snickered and Malfoy turned at him with disgust. "Laughing are you? No need to ask who you are. Red hair and hand-me-down robes? My father says the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more kids then what they can afford."

     I looked at the stuck-up hoe and rolled my eyes. "What about you? Are you some mudblood or traitor like Weasley?" Draco turned his attention towards me. I realized hanging out with Ron and Harry could prevent me possibly having a friendship with this asshole, and as sad as that is, at least I'll have three of the main characters as friends when Hermione comes along, right?

     "I'm (Y/n) (L/n). And if you must know, I'm a pureblood." I spoke without thinking. Maybe I was? "Really? I've never heard that last name in my life." Draco sneered. I quickly ran excuses through my brain and came up with the obvious one. "I'm from America you twat. Can't you tell from the accent? In America wizards aren't supposed to asociate with No-Majs, or muggles as you Brits call them, so purebloods are the only thing we have."

     I internally screamed. Thank MERLIN I at least read the screenplay for Fantastic Beasts because I wouldn't be able to save my ass if I hadn't. Malfoy seemed to buy it as he continued. "That's the way it should be here too. Instead I have to be rubbing elbows with mudbloods and Weasleys. You two will soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, (L/n), Potter." Malfoy began his line at the two of us.

     I internally screamed at the iconic line coming up. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Malfoy expectingly held out his hand and Harry and I simply looked at it. "Seems to me that you're talking about yourself when you mean 'the wrong sort.'" Harry coolly replied.

      _What_...

     Malfoy turned a bright pink and turned to me instead. "What about you, (L/n)?" Instead of freaking out for the tenth time that hour, I decided to say the iconic line myself. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Malfoy's pink cheeks slowly turned into red. "I'd be careful if I were you." He spat and left, without completing his small monolouge to Harry. 

     Although that itself was worrisome, I hate to admit that I was worried more about Harry's line. It was iconic, surely I haven't done that much damage to the timeline already that he skips out on his line?

     After more bantering and more chatting, who I assumed was Hermione _finally_ showed up. "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." A short tan girl interrupted as Ron was about to perform his "spell" on Scabbers. She proceeded to perform a spell on Harry and give snyde looks to Ron. 

     This Hermione, looked _nothing_ like Emma Watson(, but she did do her justice as this Hermione was still equally as pretty, hands down). And although this Hermione wasn't white, she wasn't black either. _Maybe she's mixed_? I thought to myself. As the encounter continued, Hermione looked at me. "Can you perform magic yet (Y/n)?" Although the movies showed us representations of magic, they never exactly showed the audience the hand movements to perform the spells, so technically I didn't know any spells. Although, technically, I knew one.

     "Actually, yeah. Can I see one of the Chocolate Frogs, Harry?" I asked as he handed me a box. I set it down on the floor and the three pairs of eyes looked at me expectantly. _Just swish and flick_. I thought to myself. _What if I can't perform magic? Oh my god I'm gonna make a fool of myself_...

     "Wingardium Leviosa." I spoke and flicked my wand as the Chocolate Frog began to levitate. "Impressive!" Hermione exclaimed. "Blimey, (Y/n)! How'd you know how to do that?" Ron asked. "I've been looking through the text book Ron." I shrugged. Honestly I was surprised it worked too. _Should I try to do a Patronus?_ I thought to myself. _Don't be an idiot, you'll definitely embarrass yourself if you try!_

     "Actually, I have another spell..." _FUCK YOU, ME_. I screamed at myself as the others beamed and looked at me. This time my heart really was pounding. My palms were sweaty and I took in deep breaths. _Think of your happiest memory._ I could hear David Thewlis's words from the third movie echo in my head. The three took the hint and back away closer into the seats.

     I imagined how Harry felt in the lake with Hermione and Sirius dying along with him, surrounded by dementors, and I closed my eyes. I took three deep breaths, thought of my happiest memory, and began to shout. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I yelled, I opened my eyes and saw that nothing was happening. I was feeling drained of energy, but I wasn't going to give up. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!!" I yelled again and a faint Uncorporeal Patronus shoot out of my wand. 

     But I knew I wasn't gonna stop there. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!" I pushed myself harder, and felt myself beginning to faint. I kept my eyes open and managed to see an animal pop out of my wand. The same animal Pottermore said my Patronus was gonna be. I looked at the animal in awe and it faded away as soon as I gave up on keeping the animal there. 

     "BLOODY HELL (Y/N) THAT WAS AMAZING." Ron praised and Harry and Hermione joined in as well. "How'd you managed to do that? I read that Patronuses were really hard to conjure!" Hermione rambled. Harry smiled, "That was amazing! I'm gonna have to work to get on your level now!" He joked, although I felt like that he wasn't lying about that.

     In reality, I know it would've been impossible to make a patronus at 11. But I think it's because I'm actually a lot older in real life that I managed to pull it off. Whatever, I could care less about the logic. I'm just glad I didn't make a fool of myself. As I sat down to eat a Chocolate Frog,( to make myself feel better,) Hermione got up.

     "As fun as this was, we'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon, so I suggest you all get changed." And with that Hermione left. I smiled tiredly and turned to the two boys. Then Harry and I got up to go change but I stopped turned over to Ron.

     "Hey, Ron. You got some dirt or something right there. On the side of your nose." I pointed out. He turned a light shade of pink and smiled, cleaning his nose with the hem of his robe. "Thanks." I nodded and headed out.

* * *

     From then on things seemed normal. Everyone was sorted into their respective house (including me) and Ron, Harry, and I bantered over the feast. There was one small thing that troubled me though. And by small I mean humongous thing that troubled me. As Professor McGonagall went down the list of people with G as their last name, Hermione went up as expected.

     But something fucked up, because the Sorting Hat called Hermione out as Ravenclaw. And she seemed content about it. Happy even. 

     After that, when Professor McGonagall went through the L's and Neville went up, the hat happily put him in Hufflepuff.

     From then on, the world I grew to love was getting fucked up by the second. It seemed to go down hill after Hermione became Ravenclaw, and Neville became Hufflepuff.

     For instance, during the flying class, Neville got hurt yes, but Draco never did anything flashy about the remberall. He just got it when no one was looking and ended up throwing it into the Black Lake. That resulted in Harry not being Seeker that year. 

     The troll thing still happened, but since Hermione wasn't there to take the blame for it, Harry, Ron, and I got detention for a week. Although we still earned house points. 

     Since I knew what would later happen in the Sorcerer's Stone, I beefed up my Potions skills, but when we got there it was a riddle with Transfiguration, and the three of us spent half an hour as I looked for the right thing that turned into a key for the next door.

     Other than different line changes and a few odd scenes here and there, the first year went the same. As did the second year, other than the fact that Harry fell onto the train, and we had to get close enough for him to jump back into the flying car, the first victim was Filch himself and the one who gave us the clue of the Basilisk was Justin Finch-Fletchley. As for who I stayed with those summers Molly Weasley was an angel and let me stay with them.

     Third year was a mess. Hermione had the Time Turner, and we didn't, so I freaked out the summer before the adventure began. Buckbeak accidentally scratched Malfoy's face, not arm, which took the execution months earlier before it was orginally. Although we did end up stealing Buckbeak, at Dumbledore's wishes. 

     The Shreiking Shack event was hectic. Remus turned into a werewolf as Snape arrived so we left the Shack where Sirius got his hands on Pettigrew before we exited the Whomping Willow. We almost got away until with Pettigrew in human form until we heard Remus come down the stairs and dropped whatever we were doing, which lead to Pettigrew's escape. 

     Remus showed up, Sirius, Harry, and I carried Ron, and we met up with Buckbeak who proceeded to battle with Remus. Without the Time Turner, we never did the whole going through time thing which admittedly was kind of boring, but things seemed to work its way out.

     Harry and I were at the lake fending off Dementors from Sirius and Ron, and we both managed to pull the Patronus right after the fifth try instead of Future Harry coming to the rescue.

     Fourth year frightened me the most. I couldn't stand seeing Cedric die. Neither could I stand being near Barty Crouch Jr. But I knew I had to let everything work on it's own. 

     Everyone got different dragons the first task. Harry spent five more minutes underwater and was closer to drowning the last time. Viktor Krum seem to still like Hermione though, but Ron was angrier at Harry for much longer than in the book. 

     Other things in the timeline were messed up. Hermione went to Dumbledore about Moody performing the unforgivable curses, which led into Crouch Jr. being revealed as the third tournament was in action.

     And thankfully yet unluckily, Cedric tripped and twisted his ankle, so he couldn't go to the trophy. Harry returned, claimed Voldemort to be back, and no one believed him.

     Fifth year seemed to go on as normal, again, except for different lines and scene changes. Umbridge was a bitch though, but we all knew that. Neville was never in Dumbledore's Army and Cedric replaced him. Then Neville backed out on going with Harry and us to the Department of Mysteries. Since Neville wasn't there and Hermione was never close to Harry and Ron over the years, we were short on people.

     One thing that drastically changed was who died. Instead of Sirius Black dying, Arthur Weasley did. Which was a huge and shocking surprise to me. Bellatrix pointed her wand at Sirius, but as Arthur backed away after finishing a fight, he got in the way and got hit instead.

    The funeral was heartbreaking to go to, and after that Molly had been looking for jobs and working nonstop. 

     Then the sixth year arrived. Again things seemed normal until, Draco actually killed Dumbledore. Not Snape. After doing so he seemed to have no remorse and Snape grabbed him and they both ran off.

     The seventh year. Everything went wrong. Ron left for good. Harry died a total of five different times. Neville never killed Nagini instead Luna and Cedric teamed up and killed the snake, but Luna got bit before they did which led into poison in her bloodstream. Worst of all, the war went on for years. The reason why it took so long was because the Horocruxes were in different places from the book placed them. More exotic and farther places. In the end, there were only five survivors including Harry and I. The other three were George, Hermione, and Cedric.

      The end of the war was heartbreaking. All around England and Scotland laid bodies of wizards, witched, and creatures who participated in the war. After Voldermort died for good Harry and I met up with the last survivors and we all sat in the ruins. At that point, when I sneaked a glance at the Elder Wand Harry was holding, I broke down crying.

* * *

     "This isn't fair!" I cried. George, Hermione, and Cedric looked my way with tears and remorse in their eyes. Harry kept his eyes on the ground and gripped the wand tightly. I stood up and pointed at the ruins around us. " _This_ , was never supposed to happen!"

     "(Y/n) what are you talking about." Harry asked. "We all knew this would happen eventually." He gestured to the same ruins around us. I turned to face him angrily. "No! This wasn't supposed to happen! Everyone wasn't going to die! Ron wouldn't have left! I shouldn't have replaced Hermione in all of your adventures! The war shouldn't have taken this long! I messed everything up and I can't fix it!

     "After the war Harry and Ron were gonna become Aurors. Hermione would've become a Professor. Ron and Hermione were gonna get married! And Harry and Ginny were gonna get married! They were all gonna have children and they were gonna go to Hogwarts. Their legacy was going to continue into a shitty written play that was gonna perform on Broadway and get many Tony awards. This wasn't supposed to happen!"

     "What type of nonsense are you saying?" George asked. Hermione got up and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You need rest. We all do." As the others tried to sit me down, Cedric gave me a questioning look. "What are you trying to say, (Y/n)?"

     "I'm saying that I didn't mean to mess everything up! I didn't mean to! It not my fault that I'm here! Who knows how I got here, I just wanted to meet my heroes. I didn't think I'd fuck up the whole timeline... This shouldn't have happened." I lead out a breath and wiped my eyes. Everyone gave me odd looks but enveloped me into a hug. At their touch I let out a shaky breath with a string of more sobs. I hugged myself and wished this could all go away. That I could wake up. _This wasn't what I wanted._

 

 

     "I'm sorry..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's how it ends.
> 
> Funny thing is I haven't read Deathly Hallows yet haha (end my sould I spoiled things to myself on accident)
> 
> Also, quick explanation of why Hermione was in Ravenclaw: When you showed off in the train, she was determined to reach up to your level. From that point she decided she needed a house that can help her mostly on her studies so she could be as powerful as you. Bc you showed off, you fucked her up
> 
> also I made Hermione mixed sorry not sorry


End file.
